Rompre le silence
by EssStel G. Mckay
Summary: Sheppard ne supporte plus, l’état de sa relation avec McKay.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Rompre le silence

**Auteur:** EssStel G. McKay

**Genre:** General/slash. McShepp. Donc, les homophobes, vous connaissez sans doute le bouton _précédent._

**Saison:** 2

**Résumé:** Sheppard ne supporte plus, l'état de sa relation avec McKay.

**Disclaimer:** J'aurais beau casser ma tirelire, je ne suis pas prête d'acheter les droits. Donc, rien ne m'appartient etc.

**Ps:** J'ai un peu honte de ne pas l'avoir publiée plutôt, sachant qu'elle traîne dans mon ordi, quasi finie, depuis juin. Lol.

**Rompre le silence**

Galaxie Pégasus.

P8X-932.

10H46 (enfin selon le fuseau horaire Atlante) .

En mission avec son équipe, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, faisait le point.

Voilà plus de trois mois que McKay et lui étaient amants.

Oui, _amants._

Enfin, amants, à défaut de trouver un terme plus adapté, comme : « partenaires charnels», « co-copulants » ou peut-être « agents autonomes occasionnellement associés ».

Bref. Leur relation, tout comme les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient rapprochés, était vraiment bizarre.

Un jour, seuls, dans le laboratoire, alors qu'ils se disputaient pour la milliardième fois, ils avaient comme qui dirait dérapés.

Un mot, un décibel et un pas, en entraînant d'autres. Ils s'étaient embrasés.

Une minute ils hurlaient, l'autre ils se dévoraient.

Vous parlez d'une premiers fois : sauvage, voir bestial, à même le bureau. Grâce à Dieu celui-ci était dépourvu de caméras de surveillance. John se souvenait y avoir sacrifier un t-shirt. Il en gardait même une très légère cicatrice sur l'épaule droite (blessure de guerre?).

Lui, qui n'avait jamais pratiqué avec les hommes, avait était sidéré par l'évidence de la chose (et dire que certain dise que l'homosexualité est contraire à la nature). Brûler par les mains de McKay, par le regard de McKay, ses facultés intellectuelles réduites à celles d'une amibe. McKay autour de lui. McKay en lui. Il s'était laissé porté par son corps, par ses sens. Et si, en matière de sexe, il était loin d'être un novice, son physique attirant les femmes comme le miel les abeilles, il avait pourtant partagé avec McKay l'expérience sexuelle la plus intense de son existence.

Sur le coup, il avait mis ça sur le compte des interdits : deux hommes (dont un militaire), co-équipiers, dans un lieu où ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout instant. Autant de raisons d'expliquer ce surplus de sensations, d'excitation, de jouissance.

Au matin, ils m'avaient rien dit. Ils s'était rhabillés et séparés comme si de rien était.

En fait, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit.

Ils s'attiraient, simplement. Pires que des aimants.

Depuis, un mot prononcé différemment, un regard ou un frôlement même accidentel et ils se retrouvaient à nouveau sur un bureau, dans un jumper ou un placard. John n'était même pas sur qu'ils l'aient déjà fait dans un lit.

Au début, ce silence avait été des plus commode, aucune explication à fournir, aucun « on s'appelle » gênant ou « qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ». La relation masculine rêvée.

Et ce, depuis trois mois. Non pas que John regrettait quoique se soit.

Au contraire, chacune de ces rencontres étaient survoltées. Deux électrons libres, entrant en fusions, impossible qu'il n'y est pas d'étincelles. Aucune routine, car aucune préméditation.

Oh, il arrivait bien à John, de laisser ses pas le mener du côté des labos, histoire de voir si son gène ATA n'était pas absolument nécessaire à la survie de la cité. Mais, ils ne se fixaient jamais rendez-vous (remarquez comme ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, ils auraient eu du mal, quoique avec du papier et un crayon on peut faire des miracles……).

Mais, si ce black-out l'avait soulagé et lui avait épargné des questions auxquelles il était encore incapable de répondre, là, il commençait tout de même à lui peser.

Passé de la fusion, au glaçon, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus déroutant.

Car en dehors de leurs « rencontres », rien ne pouvait laisser deviner une quelconque évolution de leur relation.

Rien dans leurs conversations, rien dans leurs attitudes. Sheppard en était arrivé à se demander s'il n'était pas narcoleptique et s'il ne rêvait donc pas tout cela (ce qui, si on en croit Freud, aurait tout de même été, assez révélateur).

Bon. Ils étaient seuls sur une autre planète. Teyla et Ronon étaient resté au village pour commercer et en l'absence de tout danger immédiat, il avait bien voulu laisser McKay examiner quelques ruines. S'ils voulaient parler sans se sauter dessus, c'était le moment ou jamais.

**Sheppard --**appelant le scientifique-- : McKay !

Ça aussi c'était curieux, ils ne s'appelaient jamais par leurs prénoms, même en pleine action. Ils étaient toujours McKay et Sheppard.(enfin _Grognement _McKay et _Halètement _Sheppard)

**Sheppard:** Eh ?!? Rodney ?!?

Outch mauvais….le canadien avait finalement décidé de relever la tête et son regard n'avait rien d'engageant. Pourtant, appeler par son prénom une personne avec laquelle vous copuler à la moindre occasion paraît un minimum. Non ?

Celui-ci allait répondre, quand une détonation se fit entendre.

Par réflexe, le militaire plaqua le scientifique au sol.

Une nouvelle salve de détonations.

Puis plus rien.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Rompre le silence

**Auteur** : EssStel G. McKay

**Genre **: Général/slash. McShepp.

**Saison:** 2

**Résumé**: Sheppard ne supporte plus, l'état de sa relation avec McKay.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à Moi … mais qui sait, un jour … Lol.

**Ps :** En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, par contre pour la suite (si tant est que vous en aillez toujours envi) pas la peine de me menacer ou de me harceler, je la posterai, dés que j'aurai récupéré ma connexion, soit dans quelques jours --enfin si je dis ça c'est surtout pour une certaine Saschka--

Cité d'Atlantis.

Infirmerie, quasiment déserte.

De nuit.

La tête dans du coton, le lieutenant-colonel planait.

Du café lui parlait….euh non, une voix, appartenant sans doute à une personne, lui parlait. Elle lui parlait doucement de café. Il aimait le café. En fait, il aimait la voix et le café. Mais la voix ne lui parlait pas de café, elle sentait le café. Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir du sucre avec la voix ?

Alors que l'esprit du Colonel errait vers son arabica préféré :

**La voix** --se faisant plus dure et grave-- : _Plus jamais, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. _

_Rodney_ ?…Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais trop tard, un raclement de chaise et une porte coulissante, plus tard, l'astrophysicien c'était évaporé.

Totalement dégrisé, John ne put qu'appeler:_ Rodney._

……………………………………………….

De son côté, Rodney n'était pas prés d'oublier cette image : le corps du colonel sur le sien, jouant les pares feux, le bruit et le sang.

Cet imbécile congénital avait-il réellement cru être pare-balles ?!?

Non, il ne lui donnerait plus l'occasion de faire preuve d'autant de stupidité.

…………………………………………………………….

Cité d'Atlantis.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Depuis son réveil, le chef scientifique n'était pas réapparu. Elisabeth, en tant que chef et amie, était passée tout les jours, avec quelques magasines. Teyla, accompagnait de l'ex-runner, était venue lui apporter des spécialités athosiennes, dont il préférait ignorer le contenu. Même Caldwell était passé constater les dégâts.

Résultat des courses : Sheppard avait eu une chance folle. Deux projectiles (trop primitifs pour être appelés des balles, mais diablement efficaces) dans l'épaule, une dans la cuisse et trois, qui en l'absence de gilet, auraient déchiquetés ses poumons.

A la vue de ses blessures, Beckett avait faillit faire une syncope. Une fois l'hémorragie écartait et son état stabilisait, l'écossais lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer, le plus sérieusement du monde, qu'à ce rythme là, il risquait, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, d'épuiser mortellement son cotât de chance. Ce qui était d'autant plus stupide que l'infirmerie n'offrait aucun point fidélité et qu'aucune peluche ne serait délivré pour assiduité. (Carson avec un ruban ?!?)

Aujourd'hui, satisfait de l'état général de son patient et surtout fatiguait par sa présence (le militaire pouvant être aussi mauvais patient qu'un certain canadien), l'écossais consentit à le laisser sortir sous certaines conditions. La principale étant, outre l'exclusion temporaire du service actif, l'interdiction formel de solliciter son épaule, le temps qu'elle cicatrice.

Ainsi, malgré les recommandations du médecin chef, et surtout sachant qu'aller trouver le scientifique ne servirait à rien, Sheppard, à peine libéré, choisit de gagner, la salle d'entraînement. De toute façon, il ne pouvait certainement pas souffrir d'avantage.

Ce qu'il vit le détrompa vite.

La porte coulissa sur un McKay, haletant, en sueur, maintenu fermement au sol par le corps d'un sétidien. Leurs visages séparaient par quelques malheureux centimètres.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, Sheppard se contenta de faire demi-tour.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler, pleurer ou même simplement parler, mais c'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient promis quoique se soit, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient un couple, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient amoureux.

Et impossible d'accéder à un punching-ball. Où est Kavanaugh quand on a besoin ?!?

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Rompre le silence

**Auteur** : EssStel G. McKay

**Genre **: Général/slash. McShepp.

**Saison:** 2

**Résumé**: Sheppard ne supporte plus, l'état de sa relation avec McKay.

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à Moi …

**Ps **: Le malheur des eux fait le bonheur des autres…et vive les clichés. Tous ça pour vous dire que finalement, je saisis l'opportunité de publier la suite…en espérant que cette initiative ne vous gêne pas trop.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Sheppard se contenta d'éviter ses co-équipiers. Ce qui en l'absence de missions, n'était pas trop difficile. D'autant plus, qu'il s'était découvert un tout nouvel intérêt pour la bureaucratie. Saviez-vous qu'une demande de matériel, type périssable : papiers, stylo bic etc. nécessité quatre exemplaires dont un certifié conforme par l'officier supérieur, alors qu'une réquisition de personnel militaire n'en demandé que deux ?!?

Son tout nouvel engouement, amena Weir à se demander s'il n'était pas à nouveau sous le coup d'une quelconque possession alien.

Une visite chez Beckett démontra qu'il était saint de corps et chez Heightmeyer saint d'esprit (profondément déprimé mais saint d'esprit).

Rien n'empêchant plus les missions off-world, la joyeuse équipe SGA-1 se retrouva donc en visite sur P4X-45535, charmante petite planète tropicale, surtout si l'on s'y trouve hors saison des pluies.

C'est donc sous le déluge et dans le silence (Teyla ayant renoncer à faire la conversation) que l'équipe gagna difficilement le village (John refusait même de regarder ses coéquipiers, vous imaginez l'ambiance).

Un accueil comme ils les aiment : chaleureux, amicale et bienveillant. Des hôtes souriant qui vous proposent un repas chaud et qui n'ont aucun lien avec les geniis.

Afin presque.

……………………………………………………………………..

Galaxie Pégasus.

P4X-45535.

Une heure plus tard.

Putain de bordel de geniis !!!! Aux moins, les wraiths, on les reconnaît facilement: bleus-verts et hargneux.

Malgré la dizaine de types qui les avaient pris en chasse, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Bon, c'était sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils étaient perdu dans une forêt tropicale à jouer un remake gore de l'arche de Noé, mais mise à part ça ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

L'expérience de Ronon n'avait, à cet instant, aucun prix. Sachant que fuir au hasard, surtout en territoire ennemi, pourrait leur être fatal, ils profitèrent de leur avance pour tenter de piéger leurs poursuivants. S'il en avait eu le temps, Sheppard aurait hurlé face à l'attente entre l'ex-runner et l'astrophysicien. En effet, ce dernier ne ralla aucunement quand le spécialiste lui fit signe de faire le guet, le temps qu'ils s'organisent.

_Depuis quand confit-on ce genre de mission à Mckay ?!?!? Et surtout depuis quand obéit-il à qui que se soit ?!?! _

Malgré la perplexité du yankee, quelques minutes et coups en tout genre plus tard, le petit groupe de geniis était neutralisé.

Enfin presque, l'un d'eux, encore dissimulé dans l'ombre, surgit derrière Rodney, lui plaquant le canon de son arme sur la tempe.

La situation était bloquée, 5 méchants au tapis, 3 maintenue en respects, mais un scientifique terrien en otage. Angle de tir nul. Impossible de renouveler l'épisode Kolya/Weir, surtout sous cette pluie.

Un coup d'œil sur Teyla : concentrée, aux aguets.

Un regard vers Ronon : souriant à pleine dent. Soit une seule pensée : DANGER !

La suite fut digne de la quatrième dimension.

Au signal du sétidien, le coude du scientifique explosa la mâchoire de son ravisseur. Pour ensuite, lui prendre son arme et le tenir en joue.

Si la manœuvre était impressionnante, elle n'était rien part rapport au regard du savant : concentré, déterminé.

Tant et si bien qu'il fallut à John totalement choqué, l'écho d'une explosion pour sortir de sa torpeur.

Regagner la porte, ne se fit pas, non plus, sans difficulté. Car une fois dans la bonne direction, il leurs fallut, encore, éviter les patrouilles ennemis, et ce avant de créer une diversion leurs permettant d'actionner le DHD.

C'est Sheppard qui en bon chef d'équipe, s'occupa de divertir leurs tous nouveaux amis. Quelques grenades suffirent à libérer la voie. Mais alors que Teyla et Ronon avaient déjà traversé le vortex, les balles se remirent à siffler. C'est à ce moment là que John constata que le scientifique l'attendait (Mais quel con !!! il a fumé quoi aujourd'hui ?). Enfin, il ne se contentait pas de l'attendre comme on attend le métro, non, ce dernier l'arme au poing, couvrait sa retraite, mitraillant leurs assaillants.

Finalement, le colonel parvient jusqu'à la porte, agrippa l'imbécile armé l'entraînant dans la traversée.

……………………………….

La porte à peine fermée, un _clac_ retentit dans la salle d'embarquement.

John Sheppard venait de gifler Rodney McKay.

**Weir** : Lieutenant –colonel que… ?

**Sheppard** --trop en colère pour prêter attention à sa supérieur--: On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez McKay ?!?!?

Choqué par le geste du militaire, McKay effleura sa joue douloureuse.

**McKay** accrochant son regard à celui de son agresseur, d'un voix dénuée d'émotions et appuyant bien sur le grade : Je ne joue pas. _Lieutenant-Colonel_.

Alors que l'astrophysicien vacillait, Sheppard remarqua enfin, la mare de sang à ses pieds.

**Sheppard** : Nom de Dieu !!! Beckett !!!!!

Il n'avait pas fini d'hurler, que le docteur était déjà auprès du blessé.

_à suivre …_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Rompre le silence

**Auteur** : EssStel G. McKay

**Genre **: Général/slash. McShepp.

**Saison:** 2

**Résumé**: Sheppard ne supporte plus, l'état de sa relation avec McKay.

**Disclaimer :** à Moi … mais uniquement dans mes rêves les plus fous.

**Ps :** Rien de particulier …

Cité d'Atlantis.

Infirmerie.

Une balle dans la jambe, plus de sang que de drame. Pour cette fois en tout cas.

Compte tenu de la dose de cheval que lui avait injecté Beckett, la petit géni, comaté.

Et maintenant, que John s'autorisait enfin à le regarder, il ne pouvait que constater les changements. McKay avait arrêté (ou oublié) de se couper les cheveux, perdu des rondeurs au profit d'une musculature plus dessinée (cf. Nothing … agaaa). En fait, il était plus séduisant que jamais.

Il allait le tuer, le déchiqueter, l'écarteler, en faire de chaire à pâté, le prendre sur le bureau et lui faire l'amour pendant les 24 prochaines heures et….euh…le stress avait de drôle d'effet sur l'américain.

John revoyait le regard de son ami alors que la staff médical l'emportait : crispé, fatigué, atterré.

Sur le moment, il aurait tout donnait pour l'entendre râler, crier, hurler. Mais rien, pas même un gémissement.

Décidément, il détestait le silence.

Or John avait besoin de réponses.

Et, la seul personne, éveillée, capable de lui en fournir, venait justement d'entrer.

**Sheppard** --fébrile--: Vous me devez une explication.

**Ronon** --esquissant un sourire-- : Vous en avez mis du temps.

John lui fit signe de gagner la pièce adjacente, histoire de ne pas déranger le geek au bois dormant. (_Draco Dormiens numquam titillandus_)

**Ronon **: Que voulez vous savoir exactement ?

**Sheppard** --plus fatigué que jamais--: Tout.

**Ronon** --s'asseyant--: Vous devrez donc vous contenter, de ce que je sais.

Une fois installé, Ronon commença son récit.

**Ronon** : Juste après notre visite sur P4X-45535, le docteur McKay est venu me trouver pour me demander de l'aider, à être, je cite : « un peu plus Gi-joe et un peu moins monsieur je ne comprenez pas, il s'est résiné à m'expliquer. Et, j'avoue avoir était plutôt surpris.

**Shepperd** : Il y a de quoi. Mais, vous avez accepté.

C'était plus une constatation, qu'une question.

**Ronon **: Pas tout de suite, contrairement aux apparences, la perspective de lui en faire baver ne m'enchantait pas particulièrement. Je lui ai demandé de me donner une seule et unique raison d'accepter.

**Sheppard --**masquant difficilement son intérêt--: Et ?

**Ronon** --mystérieux--: Et, il m'a convaincu.

Comprenant qu'il ne développerait pas, Sheppard finit par lui poser LA question qui lui brûlée les lèvres.

**Sheppard** --prenant l'aire le plus dégagé possible compte tenu des circonstances--: Donc votre relation se limite à ça ?

Hochement de tête d'un sétidien et poids en moins sur les épaules d'un terrien.

**Sheppard** --explosant--: Pourquoi vous ?!?!?!? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demander à Moi ?!?!? Ou à Teyla ?!?!?!? Nous aurions pu l'aider. J'aurai pu l'aider. (Regard plus que septique de son interlocuteur) D'accord, je me l'aurais peut être pas pris au sérieux. Mais, je suis plutôt patient et pédagogue, quand je veux.

**Ronon** : Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Mais à mon avis, c'est justement pour toutes ces raisons. McKay m'a demandé de l'entraîner, pas de le couver. Teyla est une grande guerrière mais elle a tendance à ménager ses amis. (Sheppard allait intervenir…) Qu'en à vous, tout soldat aguerri que vous soyez, admettez que vous auriez étais incapable de porter la main sur lui.

**Sheppard** : Je …mais il est … lui…il est pas…

**Ronon** --coupant cour à ces bafouillages-- : Il est surprenant. Aussi égocentrique, cynique, fainéant et excédant qu'il puisse être. Il est surprenant. Honnêtement, je lui donnais trois jours. Peut être moins. Mais, j'avais oublier que ce bonhomme, pouvait être, également, affreusement têtu. Il ne sait pas plaint, une seul fois (devant l'aire plus que septique de John.) Oh, il a ronchonné, marmonné et baragouiné, mais il ne s'est pas plaint. Il est le genre d'homme prés à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Vous pouvez être fier de lui.

**Sheppard **: Que …?!?

**Ronon --**se levant--: Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller avant d'être repéré par Carson.

**Sheppard** --mi-amusé mi-surpris--: Vous avez peur de Beckett ?!?

**Ronon** --regard de connivence--: Pourquoi ? Pas vous ?

à suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Rompre le silence

**Auteur** : EssStel G. McKay

**Genre **: Général/slash. McShepp.

**Saison:** 2

**Résumé**: Sheppard ne supporte plus, l'état de sa relation avec McKay.

**Disclaimer : **Nonnnn rien de rien, non riennnnnnn ne m'appartient !… oh la pluie.

**Ps :** avec un peu de retard, voici de quoi frustrer entre autre Saschka…

Cité d'Atlantis.

Infirmerie. (Encore et toujours, j'ai décider d'user le décor )

Le lendemain.

Réveil, plutôt difficile, pour un scientifique qui l'est tout autant. (J'adore Carsonné et je compatie à son ça, j'avais qu'a pas blesser Rodney et envoyer l'écossais aux Antilles ???? Et mon histoire alors ??? Elle devient quoi sans Rodney Torture ????…bon bref…)

Nom de dieu…qui a éteint son cerveau et débranché la lumière ?!?!?

Bon…. petites vérifications d'usages : deux plus deux égal quatre, il y a 7 nains dans Blanche neige, 39847 est un nombre premier, Wolverine a un squelette recouvert d'adamantium, les vortex sont, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, unidirectionnels et il n'y a pas de Nutella au Canada. (FFFDH au pouvoir !!!!!!!)

Mouais, ça à l'aire d'aller.

Bon maintenant, ouvrir les yeux. Un, puis deux, deux au trois quart. Pas convainquant.

Nouvelle tentative : papillote ….papillote pas… faire le point….Zoom.

Warning !!!!! Fermez les issues et sortez les bouées de secours : responsable militaire à neuf heure, je répète responsable militaire à neuf heure !!!

**Sheppard** --doucement-- : McKay ?!?!

Et merde trop tard, quoique…

**Sheppard** : Je vais chercher Carson !

Non, belle et bien trop tard. Ce serait trop demander que d'espacer les séances de tortures ?!? Pas qu'il soit douillé (première nouvelle) mais quand même.

**Beckett** : Rodney, vous êtes réveillé ?!?!

Pourquoi les médecins demandent t'ils tous ça ?!? Comme si on pouvait répondre « Non, voyons, je dors profondément, mais merci de votre sollicitude, elle me touche vraiment et blabla… » ?!?

**McKay** : Oui.

Simple, efficace. Par prudence, se limiter aux monosyllabes.

**Beckett** : Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur. J'ai pris la liberté de vérifier vos cordes vocales pendant votre sommeil (bein oui, un McKay, qui plus est blessé, silencieux, ça inquiète). Elles n'ont l'aire en parfait état, donc n'hésitez pas à les utiliser.

**McKay **: Mmm.

Le regard de McKay localisa une très légère imperfection au sol et s'y accrocha. John ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Rodney était réveillé. Rodney allait bien. Mais Rodney avait posé le panneau « Ne pas déranger ». Et lui n'avait aucune idée, de comment faire pour : _jouer les colombes de la paix_ ou au moins _hisser le drapeau blanc_.

**Sheppard** : Bon… bein… je vais aller prévenir Elisabeth, qu'il est réveillé.

Beckett, tout en continuant d'ausculter sa victime-- eh je veux dire-- son patient, acquiesça distraitement. Laissant le militaire, incapable d'affronter une fois de plus ce silence, fuir.

…………..

Prisonnier de la peluche cactus (Aiguilles powa !), privé d'ordinateur, de papier, de crayon, de magasines, même périmés (bein oui quand Brad et Jennifer sont encor mariés, le reste c'est forcement du réchauffé), et fortement imbibé de morphine (Carson dealer en puissance) ; Rodney comptait les glyphes décorant le mur d'en face. Exercice au combien délicat pour la vue et nécessitant une concentration optimal pour le bien de la cité.

Tout plutôt que réfléchir, ou pire: se souvenir.

Merde, il l'avait giflé !!!!! Cet espèce de : _je ne sais pas trop quoi_, l'avait giflé !!!!!!!!!

Un homme gifle une femme ou un enfant, voir un adolescent.

Une femme gifle un homme ou une autre femme.

Mais un homme ne gifle pas un autre homme. Il frappe ou ne fait rien.

Or, John l'avait giflé.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Et comment il le faisait, il n'était rien aux yeux de cet homme.

Il l'avait giflé.

_à suivre …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: Rompre le silence

**Auteur**: EssStel G. McKay

**Genre**: Général/slash. McShepp.

**Saison:** 2

**Résumé**: Sheppard ne supporte plus, l'état de sa relation avec McKay.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à Moi, ni les persos, ni la déco …

**Note:** Je tiens d'une part à vous remercier pour l'ensemble de vos reviews. Elles m'ont touchées et vraiment fait plaisir. --si si, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des fans, le top,lol--D'autre part, je voulais également et surtout m'excuser pour mon retard. Ce dernier chapitre est prés depuis un certain temps -pour ne pas parler de mois- mais dans la mesure où il ne me satisfaisait pas – et ne me satisfait toujours pas, d'ailleurs- j'ai beaucoup hésitée avant de le publier. Encore milles et une excuses, en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir.

Cité d'Atlantis.

Couloirs adjacents aux quartiers du Docteur Rodney McKay. (Comme quoi, je varie)

McKay était libre depuis prés d'une semaine quand John trouva enfin le courage de frapper à sa porte.

Enfin, le lundi, il s'était décidé. Le mardi, il avait réussit à s'extraire de ses quartiers. Le mercredi, il avait erré dans la cité, façon âme en peine recherchant l'ultime vérité de toutes choses camouflée dans une goutte de pluie. Jeudi : férié. Le vendredi, il avait localisé la demeure du blessé. Le samedi, observé minutieusement sa porte --comme quoi l'artisanat ancien pouvait se révéler dés plus fascinant--. Pour que finalement dimanche, Ronon, en grand seigneur, lui offre deux possibilités : frapper ou être frapper.

Donc :

Toc.Toc.

**McKay** --constatant l'identité de son visiteur et non sans grogner--: Vous aurez mon rapport, dés que l'on consentira à me laisser accéder à un ordinateur.

Décider, John ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et se faufila à l'intérieur.

**Sheppard :** Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Haussement de sourcil McKayen, accompagné du petit sourire sarcastique n°3.

**McKay **: Vraiment ?!? Et vous êtes là pourquoi alors ?

**Sheppard --**prenant enfin son courage à deux mains--: Nous.

**McKay** : Nous ?!?!?

**Sheppard **: Je crois, qu'il faut qu'on s'explique.

**McKay **: Si c'est pour la (déglutition)…gifle ce n'est pas la peine.

**Sheppard **: Oui, pour ça aussi…. en fait, je voudrais …je

**McKay **: Vous ?

**Sheppard** --se laissant submerger par la colère--: Mais tu vas me tutoyer bordel !!!!

**McKay** : Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard je …

**Sheppard** --sans tenir compte des balbutiements de son interlocuteur--: Tu n'appelles pas Ronon : Spécialiste Ronon Dex ou Teyla : Madame Teyla Emmagan ?!?!

**McKay** : Ceux sont mes amis.

**Sheppard **: Et Moi, non ?!?!?!?!?

Silence.

**Sheppard** --non sans avoir soupiré--: J'ai parlé à Ronon. Il m'a tout raconté. (Raidissement de McKay) Il m'a expliqué pour vos entraînements. (Très léger relâchement musculaire canadien, puis plus rien)

Décidément le silence.

**Sheppard** --silence j'aurai ta peau--: Pourquoi ?!?!?

**McKay** : Pourquoi quoi ?!?

**Sheppard --**faisant de grands gestes--: Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi un anti-Gijoe-je-refuse-de-tenir-une-arme-c'est-pas-mon-job veut tout à coup …

**McKay** --coupant court--: Je ne voulais plus être un poids mort, c'est tout.

**Sheppard** : Un poids mort ?!?!?

**McKay **: Un boulet, une gêne, un lourdaud, une …

**Sheppard** --préférant interrompre son énumération synonymique--: Je sais qu'il m'est arrivé de te taquiner à propos de tes aptitudes physiques ou tes compétences balistiques mais…

**McKay --**adoptant inconsciemment le tutoiement--: Mais rien. Tu avais raison. (Puis ajouta avec fatalité) Tu as raison.

**Sheppard --**se rapprochant doucement et radoucissant sa voix--: Comme tu le répètes suffisamment souvent, tu es un scientifique, pas un militaire. Nous avons nos armes pour vous protéger et toi, tes Doctorats pour sauver la cité. (Il est un brin moqueur, non ?)

**McKay** --plus amère que jamais--: Ah oui ?!?!? Mais aucun de mes doctorats, n'ont pu arrêter les balles.

**Sheppard **: Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**McKay** --explosant à son tour--: Je parle des saloperies qui ont faillit te tuer !!!

**Sheppard --**comprenant (enfin)--: Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne prends une balle et probablement pas la dernière. Alors où est le problème ?!?!

**McKay** --outré--: Où est le problème ?!?!? Le problème est que ces putains de balles étaient pour Moi !!! Et que si tu n'avais pas eu à me protéger, jamais on en serait arrivé là !!!

**Sheppard** --protestant avec force--: C'est mon job !!!!!

**McKay** : C'est censé me consoler ?!?! Il est mort pour moi, mais no problemo, il était payé pour !!!!

**Sheppard** --déstabilisé- : C'est ma mission. Mon travail.

**McKay** --avec toujours plus de force et de violence--: Je l'emmerde ton travail !!!!!!!! Je fais quoi moi sans toi ?!?! Mais non !!!! Monsieur est trop égoïste pour penser aux autres et aux conséquences de ses actes !!!!! Allons-y, mourons en héros !!!! Jouons à Superman !!Allons sauver la veuve et l'orphelin !!!!!Ce n'est pas comme si on laissait quelqu'un derrière !!!!

**Sheppard** : Je ne te comprends pas…

**McKay** : Ça ne m'étonne pas. Toi, tu ne penses à rien, tu viens, tu prends et tu pars tranquillement. Vini, vidi, vici et Ave César !!!!!!

**Sheppard** --réalisant qu'il parlait de leur relation-- : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?!?Ça n'a jamais eu l'aire de te gêner !!! Je dirais même que tu avais l'air d'apprécier !!!! (Là, il est mesquin, non ?)

**McKay** --noyé dans le sarcasme et l'ironie--: C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme moi peut espérer de mieux ?!?!?

**Sheppard --**du tac au tac--: Tout !... Se reprenant ; une touche de reproche et de regret dans la voix: Et puis, tu n'as jamais rien dit.

**McKay** : Ohhh et je t'aurais dit quoi ?!? Nos interactions sexuelles sont assez sympas, mais est-il possible d'avoir plus ?

**Sheppard :** Plus ?

**McKay** --continuant sur sa lancée-- : Mais Colonel, tant que je fermais ma grande gueule, j'avais l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un de ces quatre, je serrais plus qu'un hobby pour vous. Et puis, mieux valait un silence embarrassant à des confidences douloureuses.

**Sheppard** : Mais tu te fous de ma gueule !!! Et à l'infirmerie, la première fois, QUI n'a même pas eu le cran de me dire en face que c'était fini ?!?

**McKay** : Petit un, pour que quelque chose finisse, il faut que ça commence ou existe, et je ne t'ai jamais dit quoique ce soit à ce propos. Et petit deux, c'est toi qui t'es mis à me fuir comme la peste.

**Sheppard** : Je t'avais vu avec Ronon. Et … ?

**McKay **: Et quoi ?!

**Sheppard** : Et bien mesurant enfin le ridicule de la situation vous étiez là et …et j'ai cru …enfin j'ai pensé que Ronon et Toi …

**McKay **: Ronon et Moi ?!?!? Ronon ?!?!? Nous parlons bien de Ronon Dex ?!?!? 2 mètres au garrot, Dreadlocks mortels et tatouages ethniques ?!?

**Sheppard** --plus qu'agacé--: Tu connais d'autres Ronon peut-être ?!?!?

**McKay **: Non, j'en connais qu'un seul et unique. Qui, bien que tu sembles être la seule personne de cette cité encore plongée dans l'ignorance, astique régulièrement les amygdales de Carson.

**Sheppard**: Carson ?!?!? Carson Beckett?!?!? Le Docteur Carson Beckett?!?!?

**McKay** --imitant John--: _Tu en connais d'autres ?_

**Sheppard :** Mais si tu savais, pourquoi ?

Rodney à bout de nerfs, s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tombait sur sa chaise.

**McKay** : J'ai pensé que tu t'étais lassé, tout simplement.

Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et préférait s'adresser au sol.

Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais, ils retombaient dans le silence ou ils saisissaient leur chance. Chaque seconde renforçant le poids des non-dits.

En venant, John avait un pas.

**McKay** --inspirant profondément--: La première fois, enfin disons au retour de P4X-45535, quand je t'ai vu allongé dans ce lit blanc, au milieu de ces draps blancs….sans le bip régulier des moniteurs, je t'aurai cru mort. Tu avais l'air si fragile, à la limite de la fêlure. Un gosse. J'ai eu envie de te protéger, d'être capable de te protéger.

**Sheppard** --presque suppliant--: Pourquoi ?

**McKay** --se relevant brusquement pour arpenter frénétiquement la pièce et chercher ses mots--: Parce que tu es la première personne de mon existence à ... Parce que quand tu es là, je voudrais partir et que quand tu n'y es pas, je t'attends… parce que si je sacrifierai ma vie pour chaque habitant de cette cité, tu es le seul pour qui je le ferais en souriant. J'ai besoin de toi, je suis dépendant de toi et….et je déteste ça. Je te déteste !!!!!

Tout en parlant, l'homme avait franchit les derniers décamètres les séparant, jusqu'à hurler au visage du militaire.

John ne bougea pas. Il scrutait le visage de l'homme à la recherche d'une réponse, d'un signe.

**Sheppard** : J'ai cru…enfin quand je vous ai vu, Ronon et toi, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. J'ai pensé : Nous…nous...Nous. Je voulais tant pouvoir ne serait-ce que dire _nous_. Mais, il n'y avait même pas de Toi et Moi, mais juste _vous_ …et lui.

John soupira, essayant de se reprendre.

**Sheppard** : J'ai détesté Ronon, je me suis détesté…. mais toi, je n'ai pas pu. Je voulais te haïr, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Plus je voulais te chasser de ma tête, plus tu entrais dans mon cœur.

**McKay** :_ John_, je…

Un signe.

Une lueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais capté, une tendresse infinie, de l'adoration et de l'amour.

Au delà des mots. Juste assez pour comprendre. Au delà des mots. Juste assez pour conjuguer à la première personne du singulier. Au-delà des mots. Juste assez pour rompre le silence.

**_Fin_.**

**°**

**°**

**°**

**°**

**°**

**°**

**°**

**°**

**°**

_**Bonus pour Saschka :**_

Cité d'Atlantis.

Quelque part.

Une quinzaine de jours plus tard.

**Sheppard** : Roooodneyyyyyy !!!!!!!!

**McKay** --le plus mielleusement du monde--: Ouiiii ?

**Sheppard** : Je t'en supplie. T'as gagner. Libères moi.

**McKay** --après réflexion--: Non.

**Sheppard **: Comment ça _non_ ?

**McKay** --petit sourire suffisant numéro 7-- : Je dois pouvoir garder la position.

**Sheppard **: _Garder la position ?…._ Rodneyyyyyy, par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne te foutrais pas de Moi ?

**McKay **: Moi ? Me foutre de Toi ? Comment oses-tu, alors qu'il en va de ma survie et celle de mes coéquipiers ?

Face contre terre, prisonnier de l'ex-scientifique inoffensif mais toujours saint patron des trucs clignotants et dangereux, la cage thoracique comprimée, les bras broyés, le reste du corps sur le point de fusionner avec le sol matelasser de la salle d'entraînement, John commençait à regretter. Pourquoi, à défaut de les diriger ou les supprimer, avoir insister pour participer aux séances d'entraînements de Rodney? Pourquoi se porter bêtement volontaire dés qu'il s'agissait d'être au corps à corps avec ce dernier, alors que les mannequins existés ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir mangé cette troisième part de tarte aux noix de pécan ?

Finalement, il aurait peut être dû affronter sa jalousie, plutôt que l'objet de celle-ci.

Perdue dans ses réflexions John ne perçut ni le mouvement, ni l'opportunité.

Trop tard pour s'échapper, Rodney l'avait retourné. Après les tartes, les crêpes.

Au moins ça varié, à présent sur le dos, il pouvait respirer à défaut de bouger.

Sur lui Rodney, arborait son petit sourire sadique numéro deux. Vous savez celui qui lui donnait un air de Sylvestre ayant repéré Titi…

_Ooooohhh z'ai cru voir un gros minet_ …

John eu à peine le temps de le penser que le félin s'était penché pour parsemer son visage de baisers. Leurs tendresses contrastant étrangement avec la fermeté du corps qui l'emprisonnait.

**Sheppard **: Rodney ? Que ?

**McKay** : Oui très cher ?

**Sheppard **: Ronon ????

**McKay** : Ronon ?

John avait envi de crier. Oui Ronon ! Tu sais ton moniteur de super guerrier ! Le grand type à côté.

**McKay** --tout en poursuivant sa tache--: Parti.

**Sheppard** : Parti ?

**McKay** : Une visite médicale à effectuer.

John constata, enfin, la disparition de l'ex-runner. Les abandonnant à …_Oooohhhhh_

A ce moment là, John arrêta de penser ou même de regretter.

_**Fin du Bonus.**_


End file.
